mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiley Kat Whiskers
Whiskers Wiley Kat(VWF104) was born in Whiskers on the 29th January 2006. Her mother was Flower and her father was Zaphod. She was born in a litter of three pups. She had two other litter-mates. This was her brother Panthro(VWM102) and her sister Cheetara(VWF103) . She and her litter mates were actually the eleventh surviving litter born to Flower in the Whiskers. Wiley Kat and her siblings survived to adulthood. She survived her first year in the Whiskers. Her mother Flower then sadly died on the 25th January 2007. Her older half sister Rocket Dog took over the position of dominant female of the Whiskers. Wiley Kat was about a year and a half by then. Rocket Dog then evicted some of her sisters. Wiley Kat's sister Cheetara was eventually evicted from the Whiskers and formed the Baobab. Her brother Panthro soon left the Whiskers with some of the other roving males and joined the Commandos. Wiley Kat stayed in the Whiskers a bit longer. Rocket Dog did not produce any litters that survived during that period of time. Wiley Kat and her sister Ella produced litters. Soon after Rocket Dog produced her first surviving litter of two pups, Nugget and Beaker, Wiley Kat along with Ella, Amira were all pregnant. She probably also mated with the Young Ones rover Philippe. Both Wiley Kat and Ella were evicted. Wiley Kat then gave birth to a litter of still born pups. She and Ella eventually made it back to the Whiskers and Ella gave birth to her first known litter of three pups. Wiley Kat was evicted in June of 2008 with Amira and Beaker. They soon teamed up with their old mob mates Petra and Cheetara. Busta soon joined them. They formed a new group called the Iguana Mob. Iguana Petra was the oldest female so she tookt he dominant female position. Then Phillippe joined the group taking male dominance. He was only the dominant male for seven months long enough to father two litters of Petra's. then four rovers from the Vivian, one fo Commandos origians, joined the group. Flash took male dominance. They started to produce litters. Wiley Kat never produced any litters in the group. She was evicted by Petra with Chettara and Amira in July of 2009. They formed a new gorup with three Commando males called the Aristocats. Aristocats Wiley Kat took female dominance of the new gorup with Commando male Coop. Wiley Kat soon gave birth to Duchess, Thomas O'Malley, Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz on October 16, 2009. They were her first surviving litter ever. She then gave birth to Tygra, Jaja and Wiley Kit on Febraury 24, 2010. They were her second litter. Then Cheetara over threw her taking dominance of the group. Cheetara gave birth to four pups. Wiley Kat and Amira were evicted but when Wiley Kat rejoined the group she over threw Cheetara and became the dominant female again. Now Wiley Kat is the dominant female along with Coop. Family Mother: Flower Father: Zaphod Sister: Cheetara Brother: Panthro Mate Coop Children First litter born on October 16, 2009 fathered by Coop Duchess (VACF001) Thomas O'Malley (VACM002) Toulouse (VACM003) Marie (VACF004) Berlioz (VACM005) Second litter born on Febraury 24, 2010 fathered by Coop Tygra (VACF006) Jaja (VACM007) Wiley Kit ( VACF008) Links Whiskers Mob Iguana Mob Aristocats Mob Cheetara Whiskers Panthro Whiskers Coop Commandos Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Iguana meerkats Category:Aristocats meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats